Username and Password
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Stiles tries to login to Scott's computer but can't. Scott has apparently changed his password from Allison to… what? Scott/Isaac. Written for us overlooked at the Sterek-Free Comment Ficathon. Isaac/Scott pairing, Scott&Stiles friendship.


Username and Password

By tenshinrtaiga

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

Summary: Stiles tries to login to Scott's computer but can't. Scott has apparently changed his password from Allison to… what? Scott/Isaac. Written for us_overlooked at the Sterek-Free Comment Ficathon.

* * *

Prompt:

Scott/Isaac - _he changes his password_

* * *

"Huh. That's weird," Stiles stated matter-of-factly, staring at the laptop in front of him in puzzlement.

"What's weird?" Scott asked absentmindedly, staring down at the PSAT prep book in his lap. He was determined to study hard and do well in his after-school sports (although he still doesn't understand the necessity of _track_, but whatever) _and_ juggle all the werewolf drama (and there is _always _drama. Usually of the life-threatening variety).

"I can't login to your computer," Stiles replied, trying the username/password combo again.

Scott distractedly hums in reply before suddenly freezing, the words seeping through to his brain. His eyes widened. "Uhh…"

"It is still Allison/Allison, right?" Stiles asked. "I mean, it's not like you changed it or anything." He snorted in amusement at the thought and threw a grin over his shoulder at his best friend before freezing, the smile wiped from his face. "Scott?" Scott's eyes were so wide, Stile wondered for a moment that they were going to fall right out of their sockets. "Scott?" he asked again worriedly.

Scott's mouth suddenly snapped shut and he snapped his head away to look at one of the many posters in his room, suddenly extremely interested in it.

Slowly, the pieces fell together in Stile's mind. "No!" he crowed with a grin. "You changed your username password combo!? Dude! Why didn't you tell me?!" Stiles tried to do a small dance of excitement, but ended up flopping everywhere due to his lack of coordination and the fact that he was, in fact, still sitting down. "What is it? Who's the lucky girl?" Suddenly Stiles frowned. "And once again, why didn't you tell me?"

Scott blushed and mumbled something.

"What?" Stiles asked in confusion, leaning forward to hear better.

Once again, all he heard was mumbling.

"Dude, I'm not a fucking werewolf. What?"

"ISAAC, OKAY!" Scott exploded. "It's Isaac!"

Stiles blinked in surprise before looking down at Scott's laptop contemplatively. "You're username and password is… Isaac."

Scott nodded, fidgeting nervously.

Stiles blinked before nodding his head decisively. "Oh," he stated simply before reaching out and typing it in. Sure enough, Scott's desktop greeted him and Stiles wasted no time in accessing the internet.

Scott waited for a moment… and then another… and then another. "Is that it?" he finally asked.

"Hmm?" Stiles hummed back distractedly as he casually browsed through Wikipedia.

"Uhm." Scott fidgeted. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he bring it up and ask Stiles what he thought or was it better that Stiles was completely ignoring it? "Dude, aren't you going to say something?" Apparently, leaving it alone wasn't really an option.

"Like what?" Stiles asked, playfully whirling around in the swiveling desk chair to face Scott.

"Like… I dunno," Scott mumbled, kind of embarrassed. "You gotta have an opinion. You _always_ have an opinion."

Stiles nodded. This was true. "I guess I'm relieved."

The brunet boy blinked in confusion. "Relieved?" he mimicked.

Stiles nodded. "Mmhm."

"Why?"

The other boy gave a half-hearted shrug. This time, it was Stiles who looked around the room before fastening his eyes on a poster. "Dunno. You two hung out a lot and he lives here now and… I dunno." His eyes went downcast. "It was like you were replacing me," he mumbled lowly.

Scott blinked because, unlike Stiles, he was a werewolf and had heard the low mumble perfectly. "Dude! I would never!" he swore.

"I know." Stiles shrugged before giving a grin. "I know _now_ that you were just _flirting_."

Scott blushed bright red. "Shut up. Was not."

"Were too," Stiles teased.

"Was not!"

"Dude. You so were."


End file.
